My Soul Song
by Dark McCloud
Summary: Midvalley the Hornfreak centric. His reflection on being a Gung Ho Gun and what music truely means to him. First Person POV, set the night before he goes off with Legato to fight Vash.


My Soul Song

A Midvalley the Hornfreak Story

Author's Note: Midvalley POV, set the night before episode 24.

-o-

The mournful sound of my saxophone cut through the air as I soloed on stage. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I transformed my sound, changing it from a slow requiem to an upbeat jazz tune. I always loved music, for this reason. Adante could be transformed to Maestoso, which could go to Alegretto in a matter of seconds. The stage lights shone down on me, heating my black hair and making it shine a deep blue.

For the big finish, I thrust my saxophone bell up to the sky, as if an offering for the gods. Tightening my embouchure, I managed the highest pitch possible on the final note and held it. The audience began to clap wildly. I received a standing ovation.

I bowed, pretending not to notice the blue haired man in the back row, the only person not standing. His claps were hollow taps of his hands, devoid of all emotion. It didn't surprise me. A hollow shell like Legato couldn't understand the emotion I purged from my body through my saxophone. I had been intrigued by the man at first by his name. Such a musical name, Legato. The man himself, the bearer of the name, was the exact opposite.

Some would say that I'm Legato's "right hand man". I wouldn't quite go that far. He does seem to prefer me over the other ten Gung Ho Guns, but I'm nothing more than a pawn in his master plan. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me any less brutally then he had the others. As I slid my hand into my pocket, my fingers brushed against the half coin he had given to me.

Each half of a coin is a single pitch. I need all twelve to create a symphony.

As the audience began to leave, I thanked my band mates and began to put away my saxophone.

"Midvalley," came a voice from behind me.

"Legato," I acknowledged without turning around, running a swab through the saxophone neck and replacing it in the case.

"Unfortunately," and he said this word with no connotation of anything unfortunate about the subject of which he was speaking, "Ten of the Gung Ho Guns have been eliminated by our Stampede 'friend'. You know what this means?"

"Of course," I responded, snapping the latch on the case closed.

He continued as if he hadn't heard. "You're the last one up, Hornfreak. Don't disappoint Master Knives." With that, he turned on his heel and began to stalk off. "Oh, and Midvalley?" he said, glancing over his shoulder, "Nice concert." The blue haired man pushed open the door and exited into the cool summer night, leaving me to stare at his back.

Sighing, I rested my hand on the case handle, my fingers tightening around it. A soft sigh escaped from my lips as I absently pet the black kitten that had jumped up next to me (1). It had been so long since I had truly played a concert, truly felt my music. It was not the Death Song that got me into the top ranks of the Gung Ho Guns; it was my true soul song.

Somehow I knew that this was the last time I would ever be able to free it.

Legato's gig would involve the Death Song. Oh, yes. Vash the Stampede, prepare yourself. You have been given a VIP pass to your own private concert.

I lifted my saxophone case and straightened my suit coat. Walking outside, I saw that Legato had a carriage waiting. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I did, setting my saxophone at my feet.

"We have a long night of travel ahead of us," the blue haired man said, glancing out the window. "Make yourself comfortable."

I leaned back against my seat, folding my hands behind my head. Vash the Stampede, you shall learn to appreciate the dark beauty of the Death Song. This will be my final gig.

After all, we are all actors on the greatest stage of all. (2)

-o-

Endnotes:

(1) Kuroneko-sama!

(2) Yes, I know he actually said that line. I did that on purpose

Author's Note: I love Midvalley so much. He's so awesome, and he definitely has more soul than the rest of the Gung Ho Guns. There may have been some inaccuracies with the anime/manga, but I tried to get as close as I could. Andif you couldn't tell by the story, yes, I am a musician myself.Hope you enjoyed, and as always, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, Legato, or Midvalley the Hornfreak.


End file.
